Daily Life with Death
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Thomas Wigginson has a Dullahan drop by after losing someone close to him. How will he survive with the embodiment of death in his home? For now, rated T but may change it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my new story after being away for a year, just reading fanfics instead of writing them. Hopefully, this will not share the same fate as it's brethren.

* * *

Before eating my breakfast, the doorbell rang, and after putting on pants and a shirt, I opened it. There standing before me was a Dullahan, a harbinger of death from Celtic lore. "Are you here to take my soul also, miss?" The headless fae shook her head, holding her head as it tilted from side to side.

"I'm afraid not. Your time is not now. However, I am sorry for the loss of your friend. I can see that you're depressed by the aura surrounding your body." As she spoke, a ball of glitter spun around her and stopped in front of me, taking the form of a fairy in a government uniform and with an annoying squeaky voice she spoke.

"Greetings, Mr. Valor. My name is Agent Tiff, and I am your Coordinator as well as others in the surrounding areas. The government has decided to select you as a homestay for this Demihuman."

"So let me get this straight, the government sends a harbinger of Death to someone who recently lost someone close to them to live with them? Don't get me wrong I'm sure you are a lovely girl, but it's a strange coincidence." I told them, shaking my head. Both of them nodded their heads. "However, since your here, I could have a roommate. I have a small apartment and some company would be nice. That is if you think I'm qualified to be her homestay Agent."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. "She's all yours. I'll drop by to give you the rules later. Have fun, but not to much fun." She flew down the hallway, giggling.

"She is quite odd." The headless fae spoke. I opened the door and allowed her to enter.

"What's mine is yours. If you see something, we are low on; please write it down in the whiteboard in the kitchen." I spoke as she followed me into the kitchen, where my soggy cereal stood uneaten. "You hungry, miss Dullahan?"

She nodded her head, and I asked if she had any dietary restrictions. She did not, so I prepared some eggs for us. "What's your name?" I asked, putting the plates on the Island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ciara, may I ask yours?"

"Thomas Wigginson"

The air grew silent as we both looked around until we pierced our eggs with the mini pitchforks. I smiled when she grinned ate the simple breakfast. "Welcome to my home, I hope to have many enjoyable months with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewe. Makes me remeber why I enjoy writing these stories.**

* * *

A few days had passed in the Wigginson household uneventfully. I took inventory of the groceries. After making a list, I walked to Ciara's room that stood beside mine. "Ciara, I'm going to the grocery store you want to come?"

She opened the door, and her head accidentally rolled onto the carpet, and I screeched. After a few heart-pounding moments, I calmed down. "Pathetic master. Thou hast no stomach for thy harbinger of Death." I blinked from the sudden change of emotion as I noticed her fingers rubbing together.

Ciara then grabbed her head gently and placed it on her neck, where a thin red line appeared. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the change in emotions whenever my head and body are separated, and yes, I would like to go." She then gave me a choker, and I placed it on her, making sure the collar hid the line. She wore my Jimmy Hendrix T-shirt with blue jeans and black converse with her strawberry red hair in a traditional Irish braid.

After half an hour later, I stumbled out of Wal-Mart with bags three bags in each hand with my homestay holding a few bags herself. Slowly setting the bags down, I opened the Uber app and waited for the ride. "Quick question Ciara, if you were to eat with your head detached, would the food go through to your stomach or on the table?"

The wind blew softly with minutes ticking by before she spoke. "I'm not sure, but I think it would go through my stomach." I nodded my head and noticed the Uber coming toward us.

The male Uber driver looked at Ciara before sighing deeply before allowing us to enter her vehicle. We placed the groceries behind the driver as we entered the car and drove away. The driver made a wrong turn and drove us to an abandoned warehouse.

Before any of us spoke, the driver elbowed me in the jaw, causing me to be knocked out for a few seconds. I remember the sound of Ciara shouting a curse in her native tongue. I woke up, seeing Ciara's severed head biting the arm of the driver. With her body kicking two other men trying to put her in a cage with another girl. One with a single horn on her head and what looked like scales.

Grabbing the knife in my back pocket, I slowly moved the blade against the rough rope, scarring my skin. A whistle pierced the air as the sound of hooves hitting concrete could be heard. A black stallion kicked one of the men as its rider got on clenching her head against her arm and chest.

She removed her belt as a dark purple aura surrounded it as it began to encase her body and the beast she rode. With the sound of a whip, her beautiful skin was green and rotten around the neck, her lips chapped, and the clothes were gone and replaced with the armor of a fallen knight, bearing a crest of the triskele. The horse looked the same as it had before the transformation, however, fire had replaced its eyes and its hooves.

The Uber driver ran screaming for his life, almost making it to the car Caira raced toward him. I saw a flash of silver as she used her whip to make him fall, making him scream as blood leaked onto his white shoes. He spoke with fear in his voice, speaking in a whisper. "Dullahan"

Caira rode forward, wrapping the whip in her hand. "Ay Vampire. I am Death. Thy time upon the world of the living is now. No matter who ye prayeth to, I will drag ye to the realm of The Morrigan." She tied the whip to her saddle ordered the beast to ride. She turned to the other two men who urinated on themselves. "Ye two are next."

A scythe appeared from a collapsible rod hidden from her boot. As the blade sprung forward, she walked towards them before one of the guys threw a dollar coin, preventing her from proceeding. "You can't harm us because we are human, and you can't anyway with the gold in your way." The two laughed as the undead fae growled.

After the vampire ordeal, I managed to sneak up behind the two swinging at their carotid arteries with the blades of my hands. Using their belts, I managed to hogtie them with Caira's help. "Now let's contact Agent Tiff and get whoever is in that cage out of here. We'll talk about this later."

Her clothing and skin returned to normal as she placed her head on her neck and cracked it. "It's been a while since I've been in that form, sorry for scaring you master." She looked down and over to the cage that held the other monster girl and gently opened the cage door. "Your safe now. No harm will come to you."

* * *

**What do you think the monster in the cage is? I'll give you a hint and say it's Korean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an author note, telling you guys that I will update all of my stories with the help of ProWritingAid. I have noticed that all of my stories, especially my earliest works, need re-editing. I will post this on most of my stories and will delete it after I refresh the stories chapters. Thank you for your time and I hope to bring you more stories soon! Don't forget I also have a Wattpad Account if it interests anyone, if interested please DM me so I may give my username to you.**


End file.
